militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
10 Paratrooper Brigade (Malaysia)
|branch= Malaysian Army |command_structure=Malaysian Armed Forces, Malaysian Special Operations Force |type= Elite Airborne Infantry, Rapid deployment force |role=Air Assault, Coastal Operations, Heli Operations, Spearhead Operations, Raids, Vertical Envelopment Forced Entry |colonel_of_the_regiment= Brigadier General Dato' Suhaimi Mohd Zuki |nickname= 10 PARA |motto= Tindak Pantas ( ) |colors= |colors_label=Beret |march= Tiada Misi Terlalu Sukar, Tiada Pengorbanan Terlalu Besar, Tugas Diutamakan ( ) |garrison=Terendak Camp, Malacca |battles=Operation Astute MALTIM INTERFET,Timor Timur MASMEDTIM, Indonesia MASMEDTIM, Pakistan Ops Pasir Genting Sempah Incident MALCON - UNIFIL 2007 Ops Daulat }} The 10 Paratrooper Brigade ( ) - commonly known as 10th Para - is an elite airborne brigade-sized unit within the Malaysian Army tasked with being rapidly deployed inside or outside the boundaries of Malaysia. 10th Para is the key element of the Malaysian Rapid Deployment Force ( ). Origin 10th Para's primary role is to be the nation's main offensive force in time of war or emergencies. The creation of the Parachute Brigade was proposed by Malaysia's defence planners in the late 1970s as a part of the modernisation plan for the military. The plan originally did not receive much support from the government due to concerns that the formation of such a brigade would be looked with suspicion by its neighbour, Singapore. In November 1988, Malaysia was unable to respond to a request for assistance by Maldives when that country was invaded by Tamil mercenaries. This inability to render timely help prompted Malaysian leaders to move to form paratrooper units within the Malaysian Army. Timeline * 1988 - a single Malaysian Army infantry battalion from the 8th Royal Ranger Regiment is parachute trained and converted from their traditional infantry role into a parachute battalion. This battalion becomes the first members of the new rapid deployment force. * 1990 - 17th Royal Malay Regiment and 9th Royal Malay Regiment are jump qualified and join the rapid deployment force. * October 10, 1994 - Malaysian Prime Minister Datuk Seri Mahathir Mohamad formally redesignates the 10 Malaysian Infantry Brigade as the 10 Parachute Brigade. * October, 1994 - 10 PARA undertakes a rapid deployment exercise, supported by elements of the Malaysian Special Forces Group (Grup Gerak Khas) and PASKAL and with operational support provided by the Royal Malaysian Navy and Royal Malaysian Air Force. The exercise centres around a scenario of the retaking of Langkawi International Airport from an invading force by the Rapid Deployment Force spearheaded by 8th Rangers (Para). * May 11, 2010 - the Indonesian Army Chief of Staff, Lieutenant General George Toisutta was given the Honorary Maroon Beret and Honorary Airborne Wing of 10 Paratroopers by Chief of Malaysian Army, General Tan Sri Muhammad Ismail Bin Jamaluddin as an honorary member of the unit at Fort Terendak, Malacca. Roles 10 Paratrooper Brigade is highly skilled in accordance with its status as a Rapid Deployment Force. Paratroopers are vigorously trained for specialised combat operations and rapid deployment in alignment with the brigade's motto -'Tindak Pantas' ( ). Identities ;Maroon beret :The maroon beret worn by the 10 Paratrooper Brigade is known as Pegasus. The conditions for wearing the maroon beret are to pass the basic parachute course and to successfully complete the adjustment course of the Maroon Beret. This is an imitation of the British Parachute Regiment, as is the way the beret is worn and the cap badge. Much of their training is based on the British paras due to their reputation of being the best airborne force in the world. ;Parachute wings :For 10 Para members, the parachute wings are titled Sayap Berdarah meaning The Bleeding Wings. Brigade composition 10 Paratrooper Brigade is based at Terendak Camp, Malacca, also known as 'Home of the Paras'. The brigade is consist of: *3 battalions elite Para **9th Battalion Royal Malay Regiment (Para) **17th Battalion Royal Malay Regiment (Para) **8th Battalion Royal Ranger Regiment (Para) *Royal Artillery Regiment **1st Royal Artillery Regiment (Para) *Royal Armoured Corps **Royal Armoured Squadron (Para) - Equipped with Alvis Scorpion 90 armed with 90 mm Cockerill Mk III gun and Stormer APC armed with 20 mm Oerlikon Contraves gun. *Support units **10 Squadron Royal Signals Regiment (Para) **361 Bt Royal Artillery Regiment (Para) **10 Squadron Royal Engineer Regiment (Para) **Pathfinder Platoon **Kompeni Bantuan (Para) **Royal Military Police Corps (Para) **Royal Medical Corps (Para) Training Members of the brigade must pass a series physical qualifying tests (Latihan Semangat Waja) before being qualified to wear the maroon berets and parachute wings. Many of the qualifying tests include: marches, raids, escape and evasions, abseiling, rappelling, mounted Gunung Ledang, survival skills, navigation, boating, running, and armory dexterities. These were designed to mentally and physically test candidates for jump qualifications. Basics for specialists include: # Tactical Air Landing Operations (TALO) # Parachute course # Close Quarters Combat (CQC) # HALO/HAHO # Sniper course # Demolition expert # Marksmanship # Sharpshooters etc. Light firearms Recent Operations The unit has been deployed in the following operations: ;Malaysian Medical Team, Pakistan On October 14, 2005, The Malaysian Medical Team (MasMedTim) soldiers serving in earthquake-hit Battagram, Pakistan have been recommended for a service allowance of RM100 a day. The team, which left for Pakistan had set up a field hospital in Battagram, some 250 km from Islamabad, on Oct 26. Equipped only with tents that were more suitable for the tropics and kerosene heaters, MasMedTim soldiers had to battle subzero temperatures while carrying out their duties of providing aid to survivors of the Oct 8 South Asia earthquake. Insufficient winter clothes and the lack of hot water at the campsite was affecting soldiers for over two months now as the temperature sometimes dropped to minus-7 degrees Celsius at night. ;Operations PADANAN SIPADAN ISLAND RESORT The security surveillance, code-named Operation Padanan Sipadan Island Resort or known as Ops Pasir, which was launched on September 20, 2000 following the hostage-taking incidents in Sipadan and Pandanan islands, had restored confidence among tourists, including from the United States, to come to the resort islands. The integrated operation involves the Malaysian army, navy and air force as well as other related agencies such as the police and the coast guard. Malaysian Special Operations Force *Grup Gerak Khas *PASKAL *PASKAU Similar Parachute and Rapid Reaction Forces Outside Malaysia * : The Canadian Airborne Regiment * : 2nd Foreign Parachute Regiment * : Special Operations Division * : Parachute Regiment (India) * : 1st Airborne Brigade (Japan) * : Portuguese Rapid Reaction Brigade * : Russian Airborne Troops * : Singapore Guards * 16 Air Assault Brigade * United States 82nd Airborne Division and 101st Airborne Division References Category:Airborne infantry brigades Category:Formations of the Malaysian Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1970s